


And May Your Days Be Merry and Bright.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Daddy!Pike, Dear god it's fluffy, F/M, flufffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte's first Christmas comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And May Your Days Be Merry and Bright.

It’s the first Christmas with the baby, all nestled up in her pajamas and the pink chair on the coffee table. Just two months old already, Charlotte went from looking like a beet with a squashed head, to a chubby and rapidly growing infant; pudgy and delicate all at once, holding her head up to look around at her surroundings.

 

“How’s she doing?” Chris asked, coming into the living room with two cups of hot coco. “Still sleeping?”

 

Melanie nodded, watching as Charlotte slept. “I guess dinner was a bit too much for her,” she said, as he sat next to her.

 

“It’s been a long day,” he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Up early and opening her presents,” he shook his head.

 

The mountain of toys and clothes from all over the country sat on the other sofa, while the bag of wrapping paper laid on the floor. The Christmas lights on the tree twinkled against the wall, the lights in the room on low.

 

“I think this was a successful Christmas,” Melanie said, after a while. “Just the three of us.”

 

“Are you upset that the others couldn’t come by?” Chris asked, as she sipped her coco.

 

Melanie shook her head, “No,” she said. “This was perfect. Just the three of us, sitting around in our pajamas with the baby, and taking our time with the presents and dinner.”

 

He chuckled, “I’m not ready to do the big holiday’s with everyone yet,” she continued. “Next Christmas we can get crazy with everyone.”

 

Just then, Charlotte began to stir in her chair, her little fists bopping around near her face. Setting his cup on the side table, Chris sat up and moved to pull her out of the seat.

 

“Hey, Charlie girl,” he cooed, as she gurgled in his arms. “Did you have a good nap?”

 

He moved slowly around the living room, rocking her gently in his arms, as Melanie sat on the sofa watching them.

 

“Usually Christmas is a big thing with us,” he said, as Charlotte blew a spit bubble at him. “Mommy yells at Daddy and Uncle Bones for taking too long with the food, while Aunt Nyota and Uncle Jim bicker over how the plates should go on the table.”

 

Melanie giggled, “Then your Uncle Scotty is busy mixing up adult drinks, while Aunt Gaila yells at him too. But it’s your Uncle Pavel and Uncle Hikaru , that you want to hang around with. They sing along to the Christmas songs on the radio, while everyone else works.”

 

Charlotte yawned widely, showing off her gums, as her fist came up to her face. “Next year we’ll celebrate with them, along with Grandma and Grandpa,” he continued. “Joanna will need someone to keep her occupied as well.”

 

He shifted the baby in his arms, moving over to the tree. “See the tree?” he asked, pointing to the mass of lights and twinkling ornaments. “Mommy put this all together to celebrate your big day. We even have ornaments with your name on it, Charlie girl.”

 

Watching them, Melanie felt her heart swell with happiness, as Chris described everything on the tree for Charlotte. In the two months since her chaotic arrival, they both adapted to parenthood quickly. But it was Chris who took to his new role as a Father seriously, as did Melanie. But when she was left exhausted after hours of feedings, changings and keeping the apartment clean, it was Chris who jumped at every chance to watch the baby. When they moved to leaving pumped milk in the refrigerator and a container of formula in the cabinet, Chris took on the late night feedings and diaper changes. It didn’t matter if he was strolling in after a nine-hour shift on his feet, ready to collapse in bed. If Charlotte was up, he would stay up with her well into the evening.

 

“I think tomorrow we’ll put all your new toys and clothes away,” Chris said, as he shifted Charlotte onto his shoulder. “Let Mommy sleep in for a while, that way we can get into all kinds of trouble.”

 

He looked over at her, smiling as Charlotte cooed. “Come here,” he whispered, holding his hand out to her.

 

Pushing herself up off the sofa, Melanie moved around the coffee table and over to Chris, taking his hand into hers.

 

“Mommy’s going to start her Gossip Girl marathon tomorrow,” she snickered, as Chris wrapped his arm around her. “All thanks to Aunt Gaila and Aunt Nyota for sending the last two seasons on DVD.”

 

“Oh dear,” Chris chuckled, as they swayed to the silence. “That’s a show you won’t be watching for a _long_ time, Charlie girl. No matter how much you beg.”

 

Charlotte turned her head slowly, as it rested upon Chris’s shoulder, her cheek pressed snugly against him as she blinked at Melanie. For a while, they stood there and swayed, the lights of the tree dancing across them as they twinkled.

 

“Merry Christmas, Charlie,” Chris whispered softly, as she grunted.

 

Melanie reached up to run her hand gently across the back of Charlotte’s head, relishing in the warmth that radiated off her tiny body. “Merry Christmas,” she sighed, resting her head against Chris.

 

His arm came up and around her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. “Merry Christmas to you as well,” he said, as she smiled. “Here’s to many, many more.”

 

“And may they all be as wonderful as this one,” she said, nodding.

 

There, in their cramped living room, the couple swayed as Charlotte fell into another round of slumber; the day coming to and end, as parties came to a close and children dressed in their new pajamas to cuddle with their new toys. But for now, as a stray cab drove past their building outside, nothing else mattered except the memories being made at that very moment.

 

 


End file.
